San Xian Chieh Hsieh – Three Immortal Sister Union (Exclusive)
San Xian Chieh Hsieh – Immortal Sister Union (Exclusive) '' '''Entrance Requirements: Minimum I.Q. of 11, M.E. of 10, No Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 16 Years (13 Years as a Secondary Martial Art.). Costume: Silk Kung Fu Uniform, typically of the northern style (with long sleeves), or a Loose cotton or silk tunic and pants. Stance-1: Rear leg bent slightly at the knee, forward leg a few inches off the ground, forward hand loosely outstretched, rear hand loosely at waist. Stance-2: Called San Tsai Shih ("Three Essentials"), the body is lowered considerably, with the knees bent so that the center of Chi will be strengthened. Weight is distributed so that 30% is on the front extended leg, and 70% on the other leg, which is behind. Stance-3: Relaxed shallow stance with the feet placed comfortably apart and hands open at hip level. That enables quick stepping, and a constant change in stances. Character Bonuses: ''' Quadruple Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Add +2 to M.A. Add + 55 to S.D.C Add +8 to M.E. Add +7 to P.P. Add +4 to P.E. '''COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 8 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, Power Block/Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defensive Moves: Circular Parry, Multiple Dodge, Automatic Dodge. Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Fore-Knuckle Fist, Fingertip Attack, Palm Strike, Knife Hand, Backhand, and Rotary Palm (SPECIAL! This is essentially a circular palm strike, employing power from the waist. Does normal palm strike damage, but also serves as a knockdown. Note that Soft Chi can be used to add extra damage to this attack.), Push Open Hand (Special! Essentially a knockdown Strike that also does 1D6 damage. Any victim failing to counter the attack will be knocked back a number of feet equal to the attacker's Chi.) Basic Foot Attacks: Kick, Crescent Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook, Snap Kick, Sweep Kick (Special! This low movement is designed to catch the opponent somewhere below the hip, but without sacrificing balance, (1D4 damage) and Backward Sweep Kick (Special! This low movement is designed to catch the opponent somewhere below the hip, but without sacrificing balance, (1D4 damage). Jumping Foot Attacks: '''None '''Special Attacks: Body Flip/Throw, Disarm, Forearm, and Combination Parry/Attack, Chi Ball Kata: Stepping slowly forward, walking in synch with Chi flowing in the immediate area, the character works at gathering Chi, eventually pulling it together into a ball suspended between the character’s hands. To an observer, it seems that the martial artist is slowly gathering an invisible substance like a mime artist, while simultaneously performing a circular dance step. On the other hand, anyone with the ability to perceive Chi will clearly see the ball of Chi energy being assembled by the character. The Chi will be either Negative or Positive, depending on the environment and it doesn’t matter whether the character has Positive Chi, Negative Chi, or no Chi at all. Getting the ball started is the hard part. At first level, it takes four full melee rounds to get the ball formed. At third level, it only takes three melee rounds and at sixth level, just two melee rounds. From ninth level onwards, a character can start a Chi Ball in just one full melee round. Once the ball has been started, it will contain an amount of Chi equal to the background Chi of the area. As soon as the Chi Ball is released from the hands of the character performing the Kata (or, for that matter, if the character stops the Kata) the Chi Ball will start to unravel and will cease to exist within 1d10 seconds. Once brought into existence, a Chi Ball can be used in the following ways: Chi Ball Lens: Once a Chi Ball has been started, the character can look through it and see all the Chi in the surrounding area up to about 600 feet (180.3 in) away. Any creatures of Chi, the Chi in side any living beings, Chi flows or deposits, and the general amount of Negative or Positive Chi will be clearly seen through the Chi Ball This sight continues no matter what else is done, so long as the character keeps performing the Chi Ball Kata and holds onto an intact Chi Ball. Chi Ball: For each gathering melee round, the character adds an amount of Chi equivalent to the ambient Chi in the area. So, for example, if the background Chi is 5 points of Positive Chi, the Chi Ball will have 5 points of Positive Chi. After a second melee found of gathering, the Chi Ball will have 10 points, then 15 points, and so forth. The maximum that any character can gather is 100 times the local Chi level, so the Largest Chi Bail available in our example would have 500 points of Positive Chi Once the maximum is reached, the character can continue the Chi Ball Kata indefinitely, maintaining the amount of Chi that has already been gathered. Chi Ball Defense: As a shield against Chi attacks, the Chi Ball can be used against either the same kind of Chi or against opposing Chi. A Positive Chi Ball used as a shield against an attack of Positive Chi or a Negative Chi Ball used to block Negative Chi, will just get bigger, absorbing the excess. If the amount of Chi exceeds the maximum size for a Chi Ball the extra Chi will be harmlessly expelled. On the other hand, if a Positive Chi Ball blocks Negative Chi, or if a Negative Chi Ball is attacked by Positive Chi, then the incoming Chi will destroy an equal amount of Chi in the Ball destroying the Ball if the Chi is exceeded. If the Chi Ball is destroyed, the character will have to start the process of gathering all over again. '' Note: As effective as a Chi Ball might be against Chi, it is totally useless as a shield from material attacks from fists or weapons. '' Throwing or inserting: the Chi Ball. It’s also possible to use the Chi Ball as a weapon, either tossing it at a target, or pushing it right into an opponent. However, due to the fragile nature of the Chi Ball it immediately loses half of its Chi when released. Then, if thrown, it loses half of the remaining Chi within 180 feet (40.6 m), and all of the rest of the Chi after traveling 300 feet (90.1 in). So, if a Chi Ball containing 80 points of Positive Chi were inserted into a creature of Pure Negative Chi (it would require a successful Roll to Strike, with no bonuses), the creature would be infected with just 40 points of Positive Chi. If the Chi Ball where thrown at the creature, standing between 50 and 180 feet (1.5 to 4.6 m) away, the amount of incoming Chi would be just 20 points, or 10 points up to 300 feet (9.1 m) distant. Throwing a Chi Ball more than 300 feet (9.1 m) is useless, since it will dissolve beyond that point. Because the Chi Ball is more impressive before it’s thrown or inserted, many users of the Chi Ball Kata find it better to use the Chi Ball as a threat, rather than as an actual weapon. '' Note:' If a ball has been formed discarded then the character can continue the Chi Ball Kata, and another ball can be started immediately, without having to wait the usual ‘start’ melee rounds.'' Forearm, Elbow, Knee '''Holds/Locks: Wrist Lock and Elbow Lock Weapon Katas (Select Two): WP Jian (Straight Sword), WP Dao (Broadsword), WP Qiang (Spear), WP Ji Zhua Yin Yang Rui (Chicken Claw Yin Yang Sharp (Paired)), WP Lu Jiao Dao (Deer Antler Knives (Paired)), WP Emei Ci (Emei Stingers (Paired)), WP Zhou Dao (Elbow Knives (Paired)) and WP Bagua Dao (Eight Trigrams Broadsword), WP Staff, WP Sword. Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, Knockout/Stun, and Critical Strike, Death Blow. '''SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING:' Martial Arts Powers:' Automatically gains: Hua Chin Chi Mastery Ability, Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, Also Select a total of Thirteen (13) powers each from Martial Art Techniques, Chi Mastery, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). Also available is the Bagua Circle Kata (see Mystic China). Also select 4 Zenjorike Powers. If desired, any number of powers can be traded, one-for-one, for any Basic Skill Programs. 'Hua Chin (New):' A special variation on Chao Jin, which can be used with either Positive or Negative Chi, is unique to Hsing-I. A combination physical and Chi attack, the Hua Chin can be used once per melee round, even in the midst of combat, with no preparation! Successfully doing the Hua Chin means that the force of the impact will inflict two points of damage direct to hit points and destroy 1D6 of the victim's Chi, in addition to the usual damage from the attack. It must be delivered with a Fore-Knuckle Fist or Palm Strike, not with a kick or any other attack. Cost: One point of Chi (Negative or Positive) for each Hua Chin attack. '''Cultural:' Wei Qi (Go) Chess Languages: '''Chinese 4 (Mandarin, Cantonese, Plus another dialect; choose one.) Temple:' Feng Shui.' Philosophical Training: Taoism. If this is your primary martial art form, then the following other forms can be learned in shorter time: Taiji Quan (5 Years), and Xing Yi (5 Years), Taido (7 Years), Fong Ngan (4Years), Mien-Ch'uan (7 Years), or Xing-Chiao (3 Years). '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES:' 1st:' + 3 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to pull punch,+ 3 to Dodge, +3 to parry, +1 to initiative, +1 to rear attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike) , Critical Strike from Behind.' ' Create Ba Gua Map: ''' The character can, in four full melee rounds, Walk the Circle sufficiently to create a functional Ba Gua Map with at least four Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P., or whatever amount the character wishes to invest. As soon as the Map is complete, the character, in effect, creates his own little world; a world in which he is the creator, the all-father, a god. As such, he has become linked to the supernatural and magical aspect of the Megaverse similar to a god. This makes him keenly aware, on a supernatural level, of everything physical, mystical and invisible outside the edges of the Map that may be aware of him. Thus, any attacks or actions directed at him, even something as benign as looking at him or walking toward him, is instantly known to the Ba Gua Master. He may not know who the individual is, but he knows that he is being watched from that direction, being approached from another direction and being shot at from a third, and so on. This means the character is aware of all incoming attacks directed at him, whether physical or magical, or even psychic, and as long as he stands inside the Map (his own little world), he can attempt to parry or dodge all attacks, from every direction, even if there are a hundred of them! Bonuses while inside the Map: +4 on initiative, +2 to parry, +4 to dodge, and cannot be surprised by attacks from behind or from a distance, or those coming from an invisible or otherwise unseen foe. Size ofthe Map: Sixty feet in diameter, never any smaller nor any larger. '''Restriction: The Size of the map is limited and if the character steps off of it (even one toe), the Map will suddenly start to unravel at a rate of 100 Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. per melee round (or 6 Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. per second), until it is completely gone (zero Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P). If the character manages to get back on the dissolving Map before it completely dissipates, the unraveling stops, but the lost Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. is spent and no additional Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. can be added to the Ba Gua Map — once the Map is completed it cannot be changed or enhanced, which is why most masters of this esoteric art place 200-600 I.S.P. into its creation in the first place. Any Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. lost through unraveling are spent. Note: Others may enter the diameter that is the Ba Gua Map. Comrades, friends and those under the creator’s protection may enjoy special benefits or protection (see the Eight Pillars of Darkness), but do NOT get the combat bonuses or awareness of the creator, nor can they draw upon the neither Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P., nor control or influence the Map in any way. 2. Tap Map Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P.: '''The creator of the Ba Gua Map can draw I.S.P. from the Map to fuel any powers, abilities or artifacts that use I.S.P., or just to replenish his personal Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. reserve. This is done effortlessly, with a thought, and can be done in measured portions as needed or desired for as long as the Map exists. If the Map is completely drained of Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. in this fashion, it simply disappears. Recreating it will require weaving it again from scratch and a minimum of 4 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. However, so long as at least one point of Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. remains in a Ba Gua Map and its maker remains standing within its diameter, it can keep functioning and providing the creator with special awareness, MDC power, and related abilities. However, its creator must be conscious, not asleep or knocked out. 3. '''Vulnerability of the Ba Gua Map: '''The manifestation of the Ba Gua Map is effectively a Mega-Damage magical artifact. It doesn’t provide M.D.C. protection to its creator, but the Map itself has the equivalent of one M.D.C. for every one point of Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Magical, psionic and mystical attacks on the Map itself eliminate one point of Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. for every one point of M.D. inflicted (S.D,C. attacks do no damage whatsoever). HOWEVER, an attacker must specifically direct his attacks at the Map for it to be harmed, thus M.D. from an area effect spell or explosive does no damage even if the Map was within its radius of effect/impact because the attack was not specifically directed at it. ''Note:'' Outsiders — i.e., anyone from outside of China — as well as ordinary people, peasants, adventurers, warriors and even most Ghosts, Goblins and lesser demons, don’t know anything about the Ba Gua Map or the powers it provides the person standing within its microverse, and would have no reason to attack it, thus directing their attacks at the maker, not the Map. Only monks, scholars and characters well versed in the ways of magic (including most dragons and Greater Demons) or trained in this particular mystical martial art would know that the Ba Gua Map is a vulnerable target that cannot dodge attacks like its creator. 4. '''Ba Gua Map Chi/P.P.E/P.P.E.: Absorty. If the Ba Gua Map was created at a source of Chi/P.P.E/P.P.E. power, whether it be a dragon line (ley line), nexus point, etc., then the Ba Gua Map can be directed to draw P.P.E. based on the current amount available. When withdrawn into the Ba Gua Map, Chi/P.P.E/P.P.E. is converted, on a one—to-one basis, into Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. that can be used by the Map’s creator. Once the Absorption is begun, it will continue indefinitely until one of the following occurs: 1) Its maker commands it to stop, 2) the source of Chi/P.P.E/P.P.E. is depleted, 3) the Ba Gua Map is disrupted/dissipates, or 4) the Ba Gua Map overloads by taking in more than ten times the amount of the Ba Gua character’s permanent Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. Base. (For example, if a character has an Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. of 41, the most their Ba Gua Map can absorb is 410 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P.) This I.S.P. cannot be placed into the Map to give it more M.D.C., but it can be used by the Map’s creator to fuel his own psychic or Ba Gua Kung Fu abilities (i.e., the special abilities that follow). 5. Evoking the Chi Ball: Stepping slowly, walking in sync with the flow of Chi in the immediate area, the character works at gathering Chi, eventually pulling it together into a ball suspended between the character’s hands. To an observer it seems that the martial artist is slowly gathering an invisible substance, while simultaneously performing a circular dance step, as if the character were a mime artist. On the other hand, anyone with the ability to perceive Chi will clearly see the ball of Chi being assembled by the character. Preparation: Takes four full melee rounds (one minute). 6. Gathering Chi Ball: For each “gathering" melee round, the character adds lD4 Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. to the Chi Ball. There is really no maximum, but if the amount of Chi/P.P.E.I.S.P. in the Chi Ball grows to larger than the user’s base Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P., it becomes too difficult to control. Once the desired amount is reached, the character can continue the Chi Ball Kata indefinitely, easily maintaining the amount of Chi that has already been gathered. 7. Chi Ball Damage: The Chi Manipulator can hold the Chi Ball (like palming a basketball) and use it to hit an opponent. While harmless to mortals, living creatures, devices, machines and robots, the Chi Ball is devastating to demons, disembodied Entities and other creatures of supernatural evil. For each 10 points of Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. stored in the Chi Ball, it inflicts lD6 M.D. (100 points for lD6xl0 M.D.). 2nd: + 2 to Maintain Balance, +3 to Parry/Dodge/Strike, + 1 to rear attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Quadruple the character’s permanent Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. base. ' ' 3rd: Select 2 Abilities from Chi Mastery, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), and +2 Attacks per melee, Double Existing Chi. Ba Gua Eight Pillars of Darkness: The character can manipulate the Ba Gua Map so that whatever it contains, including the Map’s creator/controller, is completely shrouded in darkness. Those outside the Map see a column of black rising up from the full diameter of the Map 10feet per level high. Even high-tech optics, sensors, magic and psionic sensing abilities are blocked by the Darkness. Special Features and Bonuses of the Darkness. The Darkness conceals the P.P.E. and I.S.P. energies within the Map, as well as the Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. or Chi/P.P.E/P.P.E. of anyone standing within the diameter of the Map. Those standing in or on the Map and looking out can see perfectly as if there were no black; pillar. To them it is as if they are standing in the shade of a passing cloud, nothing more. Enemies of the creator or anyone not invited to enter the realm of the Ba Gua Map cannot see a thing and fight as if blinded while in the Darkness (-10 to strike, parry, dodge, disarm, etc.), while the Ba Gua Master and his allies inside the Darkness can see perfectly. Nor can enemies or the uninvited see outside the darkness unless they physically leave the diameter of the Map. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 4 points to create Eight Pillars of Darkness and one Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. per melee round to maintain it. The creator also loses one melee attack/action per melee round as long as the Darkness is maintained. Chi Ball Lens: Once a Chi Ball has been started, the character can then look through the Ball and see all the I.S.P. and I.S.P. based phenomena in the surrounding area (up to about 60 feetflil.3 m away). Any creatures containing Chi or l.S.P., as well as dragon lines and Entities of the supernatural or spiritual will be clearly seen through the Chi Ball. This sight continues no matter what else is done, so long as the character keeps looking through an intact Chi Ball. Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Cost: 3 to activate lens effect. 4th: +1 to Strike/Parry/Dodge, +1 attack per melee, knock-out/stun on natural 19 or 20, Critical Strike on Natural 19 or 20, Weave Ba Gua Map in just two melee rounds, Xian Tai Chi Ch’uan Meditation Advancement #1: +2 to I.Q., M.E., and M.A. Attributes, Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata, Double Existing Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P., ' ' 5th: +2 to Parry, +3 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, + 1 to hand strikes, + 2 to damage, and KO/Stun on Natural 18-20, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, or Special Katas. Chi Ball Defense: As a shield against I.S.P. and magical attacks, the Chi Ball can be used to absorb psychic, mystical, spiritual, spectral, or demonic energies and other non-physical attacks. Note: As effective as a Chi Ball might be against Chi, psionics and magic, it is totally useless as a shield from attacks from physical weapons, bullets, lasers, and (non-magical) energy blasts. M.D.C.: Equal to the I.S.P. stored within the Chi Ball. Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Cost: 4. Ba Gua Map Illusions: '''Other than the Map’s creator, or another Ba Gua Master, anyone stepping on a Ba Gua Map is subject to whatever illusions the Map’s creator wishes to imagine. When someone steps on the Map, they will seem to enter whatever realistic or fantastic room, building, street or landscape that the Map`s creator imagines himself to be in. This is often a beautiful and wonderful place. However, he can instantly change that image to confound and frighten enemies and unwanted guests. From the point of view of the Ba Gua Master, anyone entering the Map suddenly becomes a small light down at his feet, moving inside the imagined landscape of his personal little world portrayed by the Map. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 4 points per melee round. For example, the Map’s creator could imagine a huge landscape of rice fields, and an elevated road that corresponds to exactly where a "visitor” has entered the Map. lf the visitor tries to turn around and leave, the Map’s creator could allow them to exit. On the other hand, the Map’s creator could decide to shift the landscape, so the visitor is now miles away from the edge of the Map. From the visitor’s point of view, there is no exit in sight, just miles of rice paddles. To take the example a little farther, the Map’s creator could have a bridge appear in the distance and then, when the visitor was midway across the bridge, it could seem to suddenly collapse, threatening to spill the visitor into the water below, And so on. '''Saving Throw: None. The unwanted character has, in effect, entered the Ba Gua Master’s world, and it is the Master who is in control. Note: The illusions cannot be used to harm or kill those trapped within them, instead, they are always used to confuse, occupy and hold off the unwanted guest in much the same way as a maze. When the illusion is in place the creator cannot be seen unless he allows it. If no illusionary landscape is put in place, the unwanted guest sees himself standing in an octagonal shape crisscrossed with lines of blue energy and he stands within reach of the Ba Gua Master. Of course, the Ba Gua Master retains all of his awareness and bonuses to use against the intruder. Duration: When the Ba Gua Map runs out of Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P., or is otherwise destroyed or dispelled, those caught inside a Map Illusion are instantly released. For example, if a character, in wandering around a Map Illusion, dropped his coat in one spot, and left his dagger sticking in a tree somewhere else, when the Map goes away, the character will appear with the dagger and the cloak right at his feet. Likewise, the Ba Gua Master can choose to release the individual at any time by providing a road, trail, doorway or other obvious way out. 6th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +3 to Parry +3 to Dodge, + 5 to S.D.C., +2d6 Chi/I.S.P./P.P.E., Evoke Chi Ball in just one melee round. Select 1 Ability from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), Map Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P.: in addition to the Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Base normally available to the Ba Gua Master, he generates a bonus 100 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. that can be placed directly into the Map as he creates it. This bonus Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. can only be used to create and store into the Map, though this stored Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. can be drawn upon later for the use of other abilities . . . but each draining of Map Chi/P.P.E/ I.S.P. weakens its very fabric and makes it vulnerable to outside attack. 7th: '''+2 Attacks per Melee, +2 to Strike, , +2 to roll with punch/fall/Impact, +2 to pull punch, Select one additional ''Chi Mastery Ability ''or ''Specialty Kata ''(including Chi Kata), Double Existing Chi, '''Chi Ball Calm: Using the Chi Ball to instill looseness or relaxation, the character is resistant to fear, horror, panic, and other ailments of the mind. Bonus of: +5 to save vs. Horror Factor and other types of fearful emotions, at least so long as the character holds the Chi Ball. Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Cost: 2. Ba Gua Map Voice: Invoking the Voice means the Map’s creator can now speak to anyone caught in the Map Illusion and listen in to any location on the map (but only to one location at a time; it’s not possible to cast the Voice, or listen in, on more than one location at a time). The Map’s creator can choose to have his voice sound as soii as a whisper, normal volume, loud and threatening like that of a giant, or a thundering voice of a god. When he listens, it is as if he is standing right next to the individuals speaking and he hears every word, even the tiniest whisper. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: One point per melee round. ' ' 8th: +1 to Parry, + 1 to rear attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), +1 Attack per Melee, + 2 to Maintain Balance, Add +5D6+30 points to the character’s Permanent Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. Base, Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata, Critical Strike on Natural 19-20, Weave Ba Gua Map in just one melee round. ' ' 9th: + 1 attack per melee, +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +2 to Maintain Balance, Xian Tai Chi Chuan Meditation Advancement #2: +1 to M.A. attribute, and +2 to save vs. Horror Factor, Knock-out/stun on natural 17 or better, Select One Ability from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Marital Art Techniques or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), Add One (1) Zenjorike Power. Ba Gua Map Mystical Defense: '''Using the Ba Gua Map as a magical safe haven, all magical and psionic attacks (i.e., any attack that requires I.S.P. or P.P.E. energies) are harmlessly dissipated by the Map before they can touch or harm anyone within the safe confines of its diameter. However, this protection does nothing to stop physical assaults from thrown objects, bullets, energy beams, or other types of attack. The Mystical Defense also prevents supernatural creatures, including demons, ghosts, Goblins, Entities, spirits and even magical beings such as dragons, Faerie Folk and Elementals, from entering the physical diameter of the Map. Nor can they swing their arms or weapons into the Map’s area while standing outside its boundaries; characters within the Map are safe from them and cannot be touched. Note: The Ba Gua Map can’t be used for Mystical Defense while operating any type of Illusion or Pillar of Darkness, the Ba Gua Master can only do one or the other, not both. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 5 points per melee round. '''10th: Double Existing Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P. +1 to Dodge, Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability ''or ''Specialty Kata ''(including Chi Kata). '''Ba Gua Map Combat: '''in the illusion. When visitors are trapped in a Ba Gua Map Illusion, everything will seem perfectly realistic . . . except that the visitors are never hurt or damaged. No matter what happens, whether it be falling from a bridge, drowning underwater, or caught in a forest fire, it will all be an illusion, with no harm done. In order to inflict damage, the Map’s creator must make a personal appearance and fight one or more of those within his fantasy world. This is a one on one battle as if it were taking place in the real world, so any damage he may inflict (or which is inflicted upon him) is real. In fact, this is the only way characters lost in an illusion can find and attack the Map’s creator. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 4 points per melee round to appear within the illusionary world. '''Second Chi Ball Formation': Can create two Chi Balls simultaneously, Evoke Chi Ball in just one melee Action. ' ' 11th: +1 to Parry, +1 to dodge, Quadruple existing Chi/I.S.P./P.P.E., Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, or Special Katas, Double Existing Chi. ' Chi Ball Levitation:' Willing the Chi Ball to rise, the character is able to levitate with it by holding onto it with his hands or standing on it like an invisible elevator platform. Maximum Height is 500 feet (152 m) per level of experience. I.S.P. Cost: 10. Ba Gua Charm of Memory: In order to make it easy to recreate a particular Map Illusion, it’s possible for the Ba Gua Master to weave the look, feel and details into the Map’s memory, as if it were pre-programmed to take on that particular appearance automatically, whenever the creator or outsider enters it. Each time the Ba Gua Master creates a Map, that particular Map Illusion is the automatic default setting that appears to intruders. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 3 points are automatically drained from the Map’s reserve for each intruder/unwanted guest that enters the illusionary world. ' ' 12th: + 1 to parry +1 to dodge, + 1 to damage, +1 attack per melee, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to parry or Dodge, +2 to strike and +1 on initiative, Add 4D6+20 Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. to the character’s Permanent Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Base, Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata, death blow on roll of natural 18 or better. Ba Gua Map Zone of Destruction: Whoever or whatever tries to enter the Map’s diameter experiences a Mega Damage destructive assault. The amount of the Mega-Damage will equal 10% the amount of Chi/P.P.E/ I.S.P. currently invested is stored in the Ba Gua Map. For example, if the Map is currently at 150 I.S.P., anything touching the outer edge of it would receive 15 M.D. every time they try to step into the Map area. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 20 points per melee round. ' ' 13th: '''+ 1 to rear attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), +1 Attack per Melee, + 2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +1 to parry or dodge, + 2 to Maintain Balance, Knock-out/Stun on Natural 16-20. '''Throwing the Chi Ball: It’s also possible to use the Chi Ball as a thrown weapon, so it arcs directly through an opponent, and then continues around to return to its owner. Mega-Damage: To demons and other creatures of supernatural evil, the ball inflicts 2D8 M.D.C./chi used on a glancing blow, and a full SDIO M.D. from a solid hit (it goes all the way through the victim’s body). Harmless to animals, humans, machines, and those not possessed by evil spirits. : +2 to strike, plus any other bonuses to strike from attributes or skills. Range: 100 feet per level of experience. Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Cost: l0 per thrown ball. Map Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P.: 'in addition to the Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Base nor- mally available to the Ba Gua Master, he generates an additional bonus 100 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. (200 total) that can be placed directly into the Map as he creates it. This bonus I.S.P. can only be used to create and store into the Map, though this stored Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. can be drawn upon later for the use of other abilities . . . but each draining of Map Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. weakens its very fabric and makes it vulnerable to outside attack. ' ''' '''14th: +3 Attack per Melee, Add 6D6+20 S.D.C./M.D.C. +2 to Crane Fist Strike, and + 1 to Crane Fist damage, Quadruple Existing Chi/P.P.E./I.S.P Ba Gua Illusion Peoples: While the creator of a Map can populate the illusion with any creatures, monsters or people, these shadows of life will be very simplistic, and incapable of having a conversation, much less convincing visitors that they are real. The solution is to invoke a race of Illusionary People, defined by the Map’s creator, and installed into the Ba Gua Map so they appear, move, speak and act completely realistically. Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. Cost: 20. Note: lf included in a Ba Gua Charm of Memory, each time they are restored the cost is half just 10 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. ' ' 15th: '''Select 2 Abilities from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). Plus, select 2 Zenjorike Power, Double Existing Chi, impervious to mental illusions while holding the Chi Ball and +5 to save vs. magical illusions. '''Create Independent and Sustained Ba Gua Map: This allows the Ba Gua Master to set up a Map on a place with a renewable or constant source of Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P., and then leave it without having the Map unravel. An Independent Map will persist for as long as there is sufficient Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P., which, if placed on a dragon line or other source of P.P.E., could be indefinitely. However, unless the Ba Gua Map’s creator is present, none of the Map’s powers, abilities or illusions are in place. Actually, that’s not entirely true, the basic illusion will be in place but those who enter the illusion see a clearly marked trail that takes them in a circle regardless of whatever direction they may choose to go, and return to where they started from in 1D6+4 minutes. There is also an obvious exit from the illusion at the point of entry, so they can leave anytime they return to where they started from. Cost: 150 Chi/P.P.E/I.S.P. to create it in the first place. Note: Most Ba Gua Masters do not create and leave Independent and Sustained Ba Gua Maps unless they live in the area and want an instant place of power; often used for defensive purposes, Weave Ba Gua Map in just one melee action. ' ' Why Study 'San Xian Chieh Hsieh - Three Immortal Sister Union?' While far from the most powerful of combat forms, San Xian Chieh Hsieh - Three Immortal Sister Union is ''A graceful, flexible, and tactical martial art, with a decent groundwork in the basics of hand to hand combat providing balance for a martial art that strongly emphasizes the building of great Chi and Chi abilities. ''San Xian Chieh Hsieh - Three Immortal Sister Union combines a unique approach to combat, with its circular theory and internal energy, to create a powerful style of Kung Fu, combining internal Chi development with useful, but graceful, physical movements, this is a good all-around choice. Notably, this is the Fang Shih's ''most common martial art. While far from the most powerful of combat forms, ''San Xian Chieh Hsieh - Three Immortal Sister Union nevertheless provides strong Chi power to its students. No disadvantages. ' ' Ba Gua Circle Kata: This is a highly defensive Kata that involves circling to cover all eight directions from attack. All parries for the entire melee round are made at + 3 and ALL attacks can be parried from any direction. In addition, one attack per melee round may be delivered that inflicts the normal damage with either a Knife-Hand or Backhand. ' ' Pun Gung Bi Weapon Kata: Includes a special W.P. allowing the character to use Pun Gung Bi. ''These are paired weapons designed for use with the open palm techniques of ''Ba Gua. ''Easy to hide on the body, the character slips them on like rings, one on each middle finger. When using ''Pun Gung Bi, ''the Knife-Hand and Backhand strikes both do an additional 1D6 point of damage. Plus, the ''Pun Gung Bi ''can be used to parry sharp objects without damage to the hand. '''Name: Hakke Kūshō, '八卦空掌, literally "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" or "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm" or "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" ' This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the character does a palm thrust at an opponent while expelling a large burst of chakra from his palm. This violently pushes the opponent away. The opponent does not need to be within his reach for the attack to be effective, this attack does no damage and bypasses armor effects are: blind(-10 combat), mute(-1combat and no verbal spells), deafen(-2 combat), pain(-3 combat), convulsions(-4 combat), &paralysis(no movement), also can do the skill of= Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates ( this is a real-life ability BTW ). This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, and this attack pushes opponent back 1-100 ft per time hit. ' ''' '''Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, '八卦六十四掌', literally "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakke_Rokuju_Yonsho_(Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms).JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakke_Rokuju_Yonsho_(Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms).JPG This Technique closes off sixty-four specific chakra points (''tenketsu) on an opponent's body with the Ba Gua style, effectively eliminating their ability to use chakra for quite some time and making it quite difficult for them to move. It begins with the closing of two chakra points, followed by four more, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and then sixty-four strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an increasing pace. The symbol that appears beneath the user while performing this technique is the Taoist symbol, Bagua. In the Naruto video games the number of strikes is approximately halved, with the number of strikes adding up to sixty-four rather than the final blow consisting of sixty-four individual strikes: (50 chi to activate) Uses all attacks for the melee round 64 hit +1d6+P.S. dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round and removes ½ of opponents (P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi) 1-144 hour duration ' ' '''Hakkeshō Kaiten, '八卦掌回天', literally "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin", English TV "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation" ''' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakkesho_Kaiten.gif http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakkesho_Kaiten.gif This Technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Ba Gua training to release a huge amount of chakra from the user's chakra points when struck. The released chakra blocks any possible attack. The user then spins themselves rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any would-be attackers: PE+ME x100+100+100/lv 1-100ftr +5parry no actions possible while the technique is in action while up 1hr+1hr/lv. '''Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō, '八卦百二十八掌', literally "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" (a.k.a. "Divination Field: Divine One Hundred-Twenty Eight Strikes") ''' This technique is essentially a doubled version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Like the former, it closes off the opponent's chakra points in an exponentially increasing number of quick successive strikes. Unlike the former, it closes off twice as many at twice the speed. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. It has a slightly different stance than the lesser form in which the upper body is slightly rotated to the right. This stance activates the characters at the edge of the divination field to begin the technique. : (100 chi to use uses all attacks for the melee round) 128hit +1d6+P.S. dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round and removes all (P.P.E/I.S.P./Chi from the opponent)1-144 hour duration. ''Weapon Notes: '' '''Zhou Dao (Elbow Knives): A pair of knives, roughly 6" long, single edged, with a slight curve. One is used for parrying, while the other is used for thrusting. Originally used by soldiers to disable cavalry, by means of rolling under the horse and driving the blades up (while being held in a backhand slash position supported by the forearms) with their elbows, hence the name. Damage: 1D4 each. Bagua Dao (Bagua Saber): An extremely large saber, with a single edged heavy blade over 4ft. long. Damage: 3D6. Lu Jiao Dao (Deer Antler Knives): Looking like a pair of crossed crescent blades, these paired weapons usually from 8-9 inches, to up to 2ft. long. The four points, hooks, and edges of the knives allow a Bagua artist to catch, hook, and lock empty hand and weapon attacks, while at the same time attacking with the other blade. It was thought that this Bagua exclusive weapon may have originally been designed to defeat the sword. Damage: 1D6 each. Emei Ci (Emei Stingers): Also known as Brass Chopsticks by some, this pair of thin metal rods, connected to a pivoting ring, which fits upon the middle finger, was thought to be an underwater fighting weapon. Its design allows for a Bagua artist to apply his open hand techniques, as well as to deflect weapons. Damage: 1D4 each. Ji Zhua Yin Yang Rui (Chicken Claw Yin Yang Sharp): A distinctive weapon of Bagua zhang, using techniques based off of Bagua's empty handed combat style. Essentially held by a handle, connected to a large blade running down the length of the forearm, ending in a sharp hook. Above the point where it is held, there are 3 sharp hooks, and the blade ends in a double-edged point, useful for stabbing. A large curved and sharp hand guard protects the hand. Techniques for this weapon include thrusting, hooking, cutting and sliding. Like many other claw and hook weapons, they are useful in a pair. Damage: 1D6+2. Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Content Category:Organization